


Losing Your Grip

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Creepy, Disturbing Themes, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was worst things that could happen in Silent Hill, like fantasizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Grip

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Friday the 13th, I decided to write something creepy and I do believe I succeed. Way to go for finding a reason to write a guilty pleasure pairing. *sweatdrop*

James heard the dragging sound of metal across the ground long before the culprit behind it appeared. He was getting tired of hiding in closets but all the rooms in this apartment were blocked by wire and things James tried to pretend weren't human body parts. Fine, one more closet, but he was through with them after this.

Pyramid Head crossed in front of the door, his demeanor clearly oblivious of James, much to the blonde's relief. Resting his large sword against the wall where he could easily grab it at a moment's notice, the intimidating being leaned against the wall beside it. He stroked himself suggestively through his canvas pants before freeing himself of them completely, letting them fall to ground with a heavy thump.

Looking away, James refused to watch what followed but his eyes were drawn irresistibly to the beast of a man, if that what he really was beneath the mask; the rest of his anatomy cleared showed a man, so it was easier for James to assume he was - at some point. Rough fingers, stained with blood and grime, closed over a very male piece of anatomy and stroked it with surprising gentleness. Unconsciously, James felt himself through his pants, fascinated by what he was watching and horrified all at the same time. There was so much power behind Pyramid Head's body, carefully contained specially for this moment.

James yearned to be like that. To be powerful and intimidating, but sexually fulfilled. He yearned to be someone opposite of himself. Freeing himself from his pants, James stroked himself, very careful to make no noise as he watched with fascination that should freak him out. It took a moment, but he matched Pyramid Head's strokes, picking up speed when the other man did. His eyes fluttered closed as he imagined the other man's hand stroking him. Imagined the scent of blood and sweat pressed against him and powerful muscles flexing against his body as he was stroked into bliss.

He opened his eyes in time to see Pyramid Head orgasm, come spilling over his hand and dripping to the floor in thick globs. James bit his lip sharply and came himself, his seed decorating the wooden slats of the closet door and floor as the blond tried to aim somewhere that wouldn't leak through. At least the slats faced a downward slant that came toward him. Pyramid Head was pulling his pants back up and grabbing his sword by the time James was done, making James freeze and lean as far back as he could in the small closet. He didn't even move his hand away from his penis as the lumbering man began to walk by.

There was a pause in front of the closet and James swore the other man could hear his heart as it tried to hammer its way out of his chest. Bending down, as if observing something on the ground, Pyramid Head rose slowly, his fingers covered in a liquid that most definitely had come from James and made the blond silently curse as he looked down and was able to just make out where his come had gone past the wooden slats. Pyramid Head appeared to be staring straight at James then as he slowly brought his fingers up under the mask and appeared with them clean.

A heartbeat passed and just like that, the lumbering man turned and continued on his way as if oblivious to what had just happened. James wanted to dissolve into relieved tears. When the dragging sound of the sword had faded into the distance, the blond dared to move and scurried out of the closet, torn between being disgusted at what had happened and remembering how the other man appeared to have licked his fingers clean of his -- James' -- come.

The longer he stood in Silent Hill, the surer James was that he was descending into madness.

**-End-**


End file.
